


To those who try to age Ciel up in Black Butler smutfics

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fix this, I mean it, M/M, children why, more like a rant, not actually a fic, seriously people you're missing the point, why you no get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An open letter to the people who just don't get what Ciel and Sebastian's relationship is.Mostly just angry ranting, slightly also character analysis as well.I'm still dying for ch 133 here, in case anyone was wondering.





	To those who try to age Ciel up in Black Butler smutfics

**Author's Note:**

> *takes deep, calming breaths*  
> Whooo... glad that's finally out there. Sorry, just had to get this off my chest.
> 
> It's not that Sebastian doesn't care about Ciel; he does, in his own way. He cares about the pain he can cause the little boy; that's the important bit. 
> 
> It's after midnight. I should go to sleep. 
> 
> I think I'll go pretend I'm going to update my FF.N stories sometime in the next year or so instead.

Anyone who tries to age Ciel up doesn't understand the nature of his and Sebastian’s relationship. 

You see, the whole _ point _ is that it's dark and unhealthy, that Ciel is pretending to be in charge but he's floundering in his weakness, that Sebastian does everything his master orders him without question and yet ultimately it is he who holds the leash, who guides the reins, who grasps the thread of Ciel’s life in his hands. 

It is Ciel’s mind that makes it a power struggle, his youth that makes it a game, and his circumstances that make their relationship a contract, binding and inescapable. Ciel holds Sebastian’s leash and tells him when to be a good dog and when to tear the fucker’s throat out, but Sebastian holds the noose around Ciel’s neck and gets more turned on every time he forces the little, brilliant, lost, mad boy gasp a little bit more. 

They are  _ dark _ . They are  _ twisted _ . They are  _ mad _ , but mad together because Sebastian is the  _ sane _ one and that makes all the difference. And anyone who writes SebaCiel smut has to understand that Ciel will order Sebastian to take him, to hurt him in that way that mad little boys don't always know is _hurting_ , and be snappish and abrupt about it, as Ciel is and does, and Sebastian will comply but take his own sweet time about it, as Sebastian is prone to do, because he loves Ciel’s pain, lives to see him groan, and writhe, and whimper in absolute weakness. Because he's lives and loves to see Ciel’s tears, but only when he can be the one to cause them. 

Because any bastard that makes Ciel cry, and fuckwad that causes him pain, is not just hurting a mad, brilliant, lost little boy. He's playing with Sebastian’s toy. 

And Sebastian hates to share. 

**Author's Note:**

> As for fear of legal issues, if all else fails just don't explicitly state his age. Say he's small, etc ; just don't give us a number and we'll all make our own assumptions.


End file.
